l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Chaku (Mezegis)
Summary Fluff Background Chaku’s youth was normal for the children of the Windreaver tribe. Chaku was an apprentice to the blacksmith, and long hours in the forge served him well in all the tests of strength and endurance. As he grew into adulthood, his study of metallurgy waned as the master took on younger apprentices to train, and instead Chaku became a hunter. While most of the tribes hunters favored the traditional bow and arrow approach, Chaku was a quite skilled with a hand axe, and given his great strength, was able to fell game in one blow it took others multiple shots to bring down. And so life passed for Chaku, he wed a lovely maiden who blessed him with 3 children. There was the occasional territorial dispute over game trails and watering holes, but nothing abnormal. That is, until the new Jarl of the Icerager dwarven clan to the north decided that their territory was too small, and brought war to Windreaver tribe. The Icerager’s onslaught came in the night, and they begun laying waste to everything in their path. Chaku took up his maul and joined the men of the tribe in fending off the attack. His wife joined the women defending the elderly and children. The heat of battle overtook him and he raged, blasting apart men, weapons, and armor. He hewed a path straight to the back of the dwarven lines, far away from the village proper, and came back around in time to see the women over run. The dwarves had baited them. As the men rushed to the eastern side of the village to defend the initial push, the bulk of the invaders had circled around and rushed their rear. As he attempted to make his way back to his family, anger made him blind to his surroundings, and he failed to notice a few dwarves with slings whirling creep into view from his right. The first bullet brought pain and rage, the second, brought darkness. He awoke the next day to the smell of ash and death. The village was burned and it’s people slaughtered. He found his wife, or at least her remains, wrapped protectively around the body of their youngest. Rage took him, he bashed ashen timbers and slung the remnants of their house as far as he could, but all the anger in the world couldn’t bring them back. With tears cutting streaks in his dirt and blood soaked features, he joined the few survivors in building a funeral pyre for their families and friends. He watched their pyres burn to nothing, and watched the ashes long after. Another survivor mentioned they were heading south, away from all this death and sorrow, and asked Chaku to join them. Realizing the cold, unforgiving winds of the north wouldn’t leave him be in his grief, he agreed, and joined the remnants of a once proud village become yet another band of refugee’s making their way across the world. Appearance and personality Age: 32 Gender: Male Height: 7’8" Weight: 338 lb. Alignment: unaligned Personality: Chaku is unusually talkative for a Goliath, hiding his pain with humor and jest. He generally tries to remain calm and controlled, as he has learned the price of unchecked rage. He retains his peoples penchant to keep score, and keeps a notched leather cord for maintaining his tally. He relishes combat as it is the one place he can forget about his sorrow. While not learned, he has a great deal of commonsense and an understanding of people. Physical Description: Chaku is massive, even compared to other Goliaths. He has surprising few mottled patches, but those he has cover broad expanses of his body. His well worn hide armor fits like a glove, and from the nicks in his maul, it is clear he has see his fair share of combat. His watery blue eyes always seem sad as he watches those around him, ever vigilant as they flicker from person to person. Region Surtyr - +1 Nature check and +4 to Endurance checks made to endure extreme weather conditions. Hooks Hook 1: Chaku is looking for anything that will distract him from his sorrow. Hook 2 Kicker Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 10 (Class 8 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Goliath Stone’s Endurance Encounter Power Mountain Tenacity Powerful Athlete +1 Will +2 to Strength and Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + Dwarven Class Features Barbarian +2 Fort Barbarian Agility Rageblood Vigor- Swift Charge Encounter Power Rage Strike Rampage Feats Toughness: +5 HP per tier. level Goliath Great Weapon Prowess: +2 damage with Greatweapons. level Skills and Languages Languages Common, Dwarven Powers Powers Known Barbarian At-Will - 1st Level Strike of Fury Encounter - 1st Level Strike Endurance Charge Daily - 1st Level Rage Utility – 2nd Level it Off Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Equipment Gold remaining 4.5 (100-95.5) Weight 101 lbs Tracking Treasure +1 Vanguard Maul Awarded Here XP +711 Awarded here +403 Awarded here Changes Judge Comments Level 1: Approval 1 Approval from Ozymandias79 I approve of Chaku. One down. one to go Approval 2 Approval from Mewness The only issue I found was that the blast generated by Howl of Fury was listed under Special rather than under Hit. I took the liberty of fixing this. No other problems, so I approve. Level 2: Approval 1 Comments from Rapida: *On howling strike there is a requirement that you use two-handed weapons. I think there is a field on the template for that if you want to add it *For the power's section you can add a magical item as a power (similar how it is done here on Brenwar) *On the powers to hit table you've got a typo to +'s on the Avalanche Strike level column This is minor stuff so have an approval by Rapida. You know the drill, one more to go. Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Removed comments that no longer apply. Approved. Status Status: Approved as 2nd level character with 1114 xp by Rapida and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W